theavengersmissionadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007)
The Avengers Mission/Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End To control the oceans, Lord [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cutler_Beckett Cutler Beckett] kills anyone associated with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Piracy piracy] and uses [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Davy_Jones_(Pirates_of_the_Caribbean) Davy Jones] to destroy all [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean:_At_World%27s_End# pirate ships] on the seas. Condemned prisoners sing "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hoist_the_Colours Hoist the Colours]" to compel the nine pirate lords comprising the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brethren_Court Brethren Court] to convene at Shipwreck Cove; however, the late [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack_Sparrow Captain Jack Sparrow], pirate lord of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caribbean Caribbean], never appointed a successor. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hector_Barbossa Captain Barbossa] leads [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Will_Turner Will], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elizabeth_Swann Elizabeth], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tia_Dalma Tia Dalma] and the crew of the ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Pearl Black Pearl]'' to rescue Jack from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Geography_of_Pirates_of_the_Caribbean#Davy_Jones.27s_Locker Davy Jones's Locker]. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sao_Feng Sao Feng], pirate lord of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/South_China_Sea South China Sea], possesses a map to the Locker, where Jack is imprisoned. Will bargains with Feng for the ''Pearl'' in exchange for Sparrow, so Will can rescue his father from Davy Jones' ship, ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flying_Dutchman_(Pirates_of_the_Caribbean) The Flying Dutchman]''. Meanwhile, Davy Jones - under the control of Lord Beckett - destroys several pirate ships and leaves no survivors. This leads to Beckett confronting Jones to announce his decision to place the Chest of Davy Jones on board his ship and place Royal Marines to guard it under the command of the very man who stole Jones' heart, Admiral James Norrington. The crew journeys into the Locker and retrieves Sparrow. As the ''Pearl'' seeks an escape route, dead souls float past, including Elizabeth's father [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weatherby_Swann Weatherby Swann], who was murdered by Beckett. Tia Dalma reveals that Davy Jones was appointed by Calypso, his lover and goddess of the Sea, to ferry the dead to the next world; in return, Jones could [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean:_At_World%27s_End# step] upon land for one day every ten years to be with his love. When she failed to meet him, he abandoned his duty and transformed into a monster. After returning to the living world, the ''Pearl'' is ambushed by Sao Feng, who reveals his agreement with Will. Feng betrays Will, handing over the crew to Beckett in exchange for the ''Pearl''. Beckett takes Sparrow aboard his vessel, the ''Endeavour'', although Jack refuses to divulge where the Brethren Court will convene. Instead, Jack [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean:_At_World%27s_End# offers] to lure the Court out in exchange for Beckett protecting him from Jones. Feng bargains with Barbossa to release the ''Pearl'' in exchange for Elizabeth, who he believes is Calypso trapped in human form. Feng's ship attacks the ''Endeavour'', allowing Jack to escape. Feng tells Elizabeth that the first Brethren Court trapped Calypso in human form so men could rule the seas. When Davy Jones attacks Feng's ship, the mortally wounded Feng appoints Elizabeth as his successor, and she and the crew are imprisoned in the ''Flying Dutchman'''s brig. Bootstrap Bill Turner reveals to Elizabeth that the person who stabs Davy Jones' heart becomes the next captain of the ''Dutchman''. Admiral Norrington, regretting betraying the crew of the ''Pearl'', frees Elizabeth and her crew. They escape to their ship, but Norrington is killed by a crazed Bootstrap Bill. Will leaves a trail of corpses for Beckett's ship to follow. Jack catches Will, and they discuss Davy Jones' heart. Jack suggests he stab the heart to solve Will's conflicting obligations, then tosses Will overboard after giving him his compass so Beckett can find Shipwreck Cove. Will is rescued by Beckett, and Davy Jones reveals that he masterminded Calypso's imprisonment. At Shipwreck Cove, the pirate lords present their nine "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pieces_of_eight pieces of eight]", but disagree over freeing Calypso. Meanwhile on the ''Pearl'' Davy Jones appears to Calypso (a.k.a. Tia Dalma) & asks why she left him while both playing their music boxes. Then Calypso reveals that she will only let them free her so she can show them "How cruel I can be!" as revenge for imprisoning her. Then Jones dissapears through the walls which explains how he got there in the first place. Back at Shipwreck Cove, Barbossa calls upon [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_Teague Captain Teague], Jack's father and Keeper of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirate%27s_Code Pirate's Code], to confirm that only a Pirate King can declare war. Elizabeth is (erreneously) elected King after Sparrow's vote for her breaks a stalemate, and she orders the pirates to war. During a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Parley parley] with Beckett and Jones, Elizabeth swaps Sparrow for Will after realizing Jack and Will plan to have Jack stab the heart; swapping Jack places him on the ''Dutchman'' with the heart. Barbossa steals Jack's "piece of eight" and uses it and its counterparts to free Calypso, who was bound as Tia Dalma. Will discloses that Davy Jones betrayed her to the Brethren Court, and Calypso's fury unleashes a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maelstrom maelstrom], in which the''Dutchman'' and the ''Pearl'' battle. Sparrow escapes the ''Dutchman'''s brig and steals the Dead Man's Chest, which leads to a sword battle with Jones. Will proposes to Elizabeth, and Captain Barbossa marries them. Will boards the ''Dutchman'' to retrieve the chest, but is mortally wounded by Jones. Sparrow places his sword in Will's hand and helps Will stab Jones's heart before Will dies; after seeing what Will has done, Jones falls into the maelstrom. Jack and Elizabeth escape the''Dutchman'' as it sinks in the maelstrom. While Elizabeth mourns the loss of Will, Beckett moves to attack the ''Pearl''. The ''Dutchman'' resurfaces with Will as the captain and the crew returned to their human forms. The ''Dutchman'' and the ''Pearl''destroy the ''Endeavour'', killing Beckett; the surviving armada retreats. Will is bound to sail the sea as the ''Dutchman'''s captain. Elizabeth bids Jack, Barbossa and the crew farewell before Will and Elizabeth have one day together. He departs after giving Elizabeth the Dead Man's Chest. Barbossa commandeers the''Pearl'', stranding Jack and Gibbs in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Geography_of_Pirates_of_the_Caribbean#Tortuga Tortuga], in order to find the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fountain_of_Youth Fountain of Youth], only to discover Jack cut out the middle of the map. Jack sails from Tortuga in a small boat to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean:_On_Stranger_Tides find the Fountain of Youth].=